gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EnglishJoker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roose Bolton page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 19:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Season 4 finale and book 3 epilogue No, the episode wasn't "criticized" for leaving out the book epilogue. Criticized by WHO?! Yeah two years ago I that's how I pictured the ending, but there wasn't enough time to set it up. I'm mildly disappointed but as long as it happens next season, I don't mind (for that matter, stuff in Jon Snow's storyline from book 3 hasn't quite finished yet; not enough time). If anything, from the professional critics such as Westeros.org in their video review, said they didn't really mind if stuff just got shuffled around between seasons....so long as it happens eventually. It was utterly brazen of you to state "the episode was criticized" in the notes...without CITING anyone. I'm banning you for a week for this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Temp ban http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Trial_of_Tyrion_Lannister?diff=159927&oldid=159925 "Favor" is how the word is spelled correctly, not "favour". I'm temp banning you for one day to make sure this warning sinks in.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:48, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Blocking me at the drop of a hat: I noticed that you seem to be aching to find an excuse to block me. Now I don't know if its something you have against me or if you generally have a habit of abusing your power as an administrator, and I couldn't care less. As for the synopsis section of season 5, yes, I understand now that there were some elements that would be spoilers for those who haven't read the books, and you asked me to stop or I would be blocked, so I stopped, but you have blocked me twice for something entirely stupid that could have been reverted with an explanation put in the reason box: first for the episode "The Children", where I put that the episode was criticised because of the absence of Lady Stoneheart. Instead of doing some homework and research to see if it was true (which it is), you took the easy road and blocked me FOR A WEEK; second, merely because I put "favour" instead of "favor", you blocked me for a whole day, instead of correcting it and telling me in the reason box that this wiki uses American English spelling instead of British English. This attitude of yours is completely uncalled for on a public wiki. In fact, I've only seen ONE other wiki (Thomas the Tank Engine) where administrators behaved the way you do (they even went as far as to say "This is OUR wiki, this is how we want it" about a public wiki). On all the other wikis I've been on, the administrators show the utmost respect to newcomers. Now since you're an administrator and I'm just an ordinary user (you can look me up on the Kingdom Hearts and DC Animated Universe wikis, where I've made lots of contributions), I know I can't stop you from blocking users like swatting flies on the wall, but I think you ought to know that this attitude will get you into trouble one day if you continue to abuse your position. All I'm demanding is a little more respect as a fellow user, that's it, but if you block me one more time for something trivial such as American or British spelling or something that only needs a source, I will take action and speak to other administrators about this. Good day to you. EnglishJoker (talk) 11:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I am very sorry, ser, I didn't even see it as "banning" you just "getting your attention". The last three guys I gave Talk page warnings to completely ignored them - I honestly didn't think you'd be back on the wiki before even noticing. I should have made it like a one hour block or something...nothing that would affect your actual editing. I am not "aching" to permanently ban you or something, you have no systemic or repeated violations or misbehavior. Yes, in hindsight, you edit frequently enough that you'd have noticed a Talk page warning. I am sorry for the inconvenience.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:32, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks for paying attention to this. I hope we can work together on this wiki in the future. EnglishJoker (talk) 15:59, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Myranda http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Myranda?title=Myranda&diff=165690&oldid=165000&cb=5983 "In the fifth season, Myranda will stand in for Jeyne Poole, a character from the books only briefly featured in the series." DO NOT post such unsubstantiated rumor as fact! That's nothing but wild speculation circulating around some fan circles. You can only post major news like that about major changes to the books in upcoming TV episodes if you have a link citation to confirm it. (Also, don't simply link to a fanside page speculating on that. That is, if WatchersOnTheWall.com posts an op-ed saying "maybe Myranda will take Jeyne's role"....you can't even link to that, even if you phrase it as "some fansites speculate that Myranda will fill Jeyne's role" -- wikis can't do that, with changes so big as news. A gray area would be if a fansite officially made a news post but their sources were officially "anonymous" due to privacy issues.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 I keep taking the line out about "terrifying and infuriating the North" because I think it directly implies that we'll see the other shoe drop, as it were - implying that we'll see the Manderlys in Season 5. So far I've heard no casting reports about the Manderlys, so I'm reluctant to put that line in (and thus, its broad implications) because we're not sure if that will happen this season just yet. ...Just yet though, I do hope we get more info. But I keep cutting it out specifically due to lack of mention of the Manderlys. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Robert Strong There's no source for that in Season 5. And it wouls also be a spoiler so keep the Season 5 articles as it is please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=prev&oldid=171661 Explain to me in explicit detail how that article mentioned Qyburn or Robert Strong. Stop making edits to the Season 5 page, the past half dozen times every time you do I have to make minor corrections to it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Rickard Karstark Thank you for setting up the quotes on the Rickard Karstark page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Season 5 edits http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=prev&oldid=172436 You are not editng the Season 5 page well. Every single time you've edited it we had to remove the extra tweaks you made to it. You are creating more work for the rest of us. You are not being helpful. The only reason I didn't lock the Season 5 description is because I can't lock it without locking the entire page - not just the plot, but also casting updates. We shouldn't be tinkering with the plot description anymore. I gave you a direct warning not to make any further changes to the Season 5 page. You ignored my warning and 5 days later started tinkering with it again. You also totally ignored my instruction to explain why you added info about Robert Strong into it, claiming it was mentioned in a link you posted, when it actually was not. I am giving you a one week temp ban for this as a warning. The next edit you make to the "plot" section of the Season 5 page, even to accurately fix a spelling error, I will give you a one month ban. You are abusing our tolerance.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:36, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :FINE!! EnglishJoker (talk) 22:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Don't sulk.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 13:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ...I regret being as stern about this as I was - sorry I've got stuff going on in my personal life (my parents have been nuts because my grandfather was dying). Let me rephrase it that the Season 5 page is already very full and I'd really prefer if you not tweak it anymore - i.e. we have no idea what Sansa Stark is doing in Season 5. Forget that other stuff I said about "don't even fix it for a spelling error" - fix something if you think it's an obvious error, etc. We've got a lot of other stuff that needs work and I'm trying not to make any more changes to "Season 5 - Plot" because it's very important (it's what everyone comes onto the wiki to read). So, not some bombastic "official warning", forget all of that - please just don't add any new significant sections (i.e. the Starks, we've said all that can be said). Sorry I was so frustrated with you, and thank you for returning to regular editing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) English Not sure why you left such a hostile remark about American English. The fact is, this series is an "American" show, THAT is why we use English as it is spelled in America. I hope this clears the matter up for you. 16:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : I think what he meant was that The Dragon Demands, when "correcting" people's spelling, should simply say "this wiki uses American spelling" instead of leaving snide mockery of other people's heritage in the edit summaries.--The White Winged Fury 17:01, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, White Winged Fury, that is exactly what I meant. If American English is used here because this wiki is about an American TV series, I understand fully and I will abide by it with no problem, but when British English is deemed as "incorrect" instead of "not used here", it becomes a problem for me because it is an ignorant and insensitive remark about the culture that I come from. Thank you very much for understanding my position. EnglishJoker (talk) 17:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmm I looked back but didn't see any remarks from TDD. Can you show me where they were? It's no big deal, this happens all the time. Thank /you/ for understanding as well. 17:04, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. And by the way, you'll find the other remark on the history of the Tywin Lannister page. EnglishJoker (talk) 17:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) This is a wiki devoted to an American-produced TV series about a book by an American author. American English is "used" on this wiki...and use of British English is "incorrect". When I write on Tolkien-related wikis, I use British English spelling, as is expected. The problem isn't that you used British English...it's that you keep making this mistake despite multiple warnings.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:00, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Littlefinger quote You changed the top page quote for the Littlefinger article from "He would see this country burn if he could be king of the ashes" from Season 3, to something he happened to say in the most recent episode, "there's no justice except what we make". http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Petyr_Baelish?diff=prev&oldid=188483 That is an awful choice for a top page quote. How does that in any way represent the character? You just picked something he happened to say in the most recent episode.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:39, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Well basically that's what's been done with the majority of the characters. On Ramsay Bolton's page, I think the dialogue between him and his father about his legitimisation is ten times more awful as a top page quote because it doesn't define his character at all. I once put "If you think this has a happy ending, then you haven't been paying attention", but it was reverted for no reason. It's the same with Roose Bolton. I think "A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none" suits him best, but people seem to be fixated with placing a quote from his (at the time) last episode as the top page quote (about how he owns the North). I know it may sound ridiculous to you, but believe me, I'm not the first one who's made a mistake like that. So please don't single out my edits as urgently needing to be reverted when there are similar things that have been on this wiki since season 4 finished. EnglishJoker (talk) 13:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The fact that other people picked bad quotes before I could revert them doesn't excuse you doing it; two wrongs don't make a right. The quote for Roose that "The North is mine" isn't just his most recent episode - it happened to point out a major shift in his current situation.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:01, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::When you changed back the Ramsay quote you deleted the previous one; you're supposed to put old top page quotes in the "Quotes" subsection below.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:02, April 30, 2015 (UTC) "March on Winterfell" I deleted this. No, we don't know how the campaign from the novels is going to play out in the TV series. We can't just start one article then fill it in as we go, based on a framework you guessed in advance. We will see how things progress next week.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :First of all, I didn't guess anything in advance, all I did was create the page because the March of Winterfell has officially started with today's episode, but only put content that we've seen so far in the TV series, WITHOUT spoilers from the books. Secondly, you didn't have to delete the bloody thing entirely, you could have just left it blank and protected so we could simply revert it and go about adding or changing stuff from next week onwards, to make sure we had a backup copy so the page won't have to be started from scratch again.EnglishJoker (talk) 22:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I specifically wanted to start the page from scratch again. You didn't establish enough in what you already wrote - I didn't even like the name you picked. When we need to I'm going to write another one.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:49, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually EnglishJoker, we try to avoid articles on events until they do happen. And one thing would be the March itself and another the Siege of Winterfell or the Battle of Winterfell or Battle of the Wolfswood or whatever form the event takes place. The march itself would just be a prelude to the battle and shouldn't involve a battle inbofox since its not a battle.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:15, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I understand. I was just going by the A Song of Ice and Fire wiki because that has a March on Winterfell page, but if its still a bit too early, yes, we might as well wait as the season progresses. I just hope they show the damn thing after I was left disappointed at the end of A Dance with Dragons. EnglishJoker (talk) 21:22, May 12, 2015 (UTC) When the cat's away, the mice do play I'm back from being in Europe for two weeks. The work you've been doing is substandard. This is combined with the fact that you are writing a large volume of substandard material in a short space of time, which is a recipe for disaster. Most of this is in the form of poorly written or grammatically incorrect summaries - in and of themselves not really much of a problem, though substandard, and if you write an episode summary on a character's page it discourages others from writing a better summation. Though again, ignorable in and of itself. But you keep inserting various random mistakes: On the Night's King Page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Night%27s_King?diff=prev&oldid=197869 There is no such thing as a "protagonist" or "antagonist" in this series. The Lhara page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Lhara?diff=prev&oldid=197995 - this sentence is poorly phrased word salad. ...Master Torturer: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Torturer?diff=prev&oldid=196238 "Theon's captors pin him to the ground, and pull down his pants: the Master Torturer (who is homosexual) declares that he intends to rape Theon" -- you added the "who is homosexual" bit I italicized. ...no...captors raping a prisoner doesn't automatically make them "homosexual". Rickard Karstark: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Rickard_Karstark?diff=prev&oldid=196276 To my knowledge, Karstark forces do not take part in the Red Wedding at all. I'm also cleaning up the extensive writing you did on the Sansa, Ramsay, and Roose pages. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Roose_Bolton?diff=prev&oldid=193697 Roose doesn't "stand in for the absent septon" - there is no septon, they follow the Old Gods, not the Faith of the Seven. Another major problem is that you haven't shown much restraint about spoilers in the "in the books" sections re Loras, Areo Hotah, etc. Elements of these plot points may yet happen, you should have shown more discretion with such major reveals. Worst of all, you have once again used incorrect British English when I have quite literally warned you more times than I can easily remember that this is against the standards of this wiki. "Legitimisation" is a nonsense word - the term is "Legitimization". More specifically, even if this is arbitrary, I told you not to and you did it anyway. I've already given you temp bans over this and the message isn't getting through. Again, there isn't one big problem but many small problems of substandard work. First, I'm temp banning you for a month so we don't have to deal with this for the rest of Season 5. I've already given you multiple warning bans, you've violated things I've warned you about in the past, so this is an incremental expansion. I'm also going to ask the other bureaucrats again if they think it might be better to permanently ban you from the wiki (they convinced me some time ago that I shouldn't permanently ban you on my own initiative but rest on their final deliberation about it). Please review this formatting article. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:33, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is not fair. Everything I did, I believed I was contributing to this wiki, and whenever someone reverted or changed it with an explanation, I left it alone, just like all other users on this wiki. And I do remember the British English thing, but the reason I called that image "Legitimisation.png" was because there's already an image called "Legitimization.png" on the wiki and I didn't want to just overwrite it like that in case it caused trouble on other pages with that image. To be honest, DD, I think this all comes down to the fact that you simply don't like a British user being on this wiki, the thing you're striving for is an all-American staff. There can honestly be no clearer explanation as to why you keep sniping at me and striving to ban me for little mistakes which can be easily reverted or changed with an explanation (your remarks about British English in general make it all the more obvious), but because you happen to be an administrator, you're free to abuse your power as you want and nobody can stop you. You yourself said it, the other administrators convinced you not to ban me permanently, and I know its because they know you're being too extreme solely because of prejudice. I can still contribute to other wikis like DCAU, Dragon Ball and Kingdom Hearts where my work is valued (in the latter, I was awarded a User of the Month Badge in April last year, look it up if you want). I don't know what excuses you're going to use with the other administrators this time, but I'm not even going to wait for your final decision, because I've had just about enough of this stupid bickering with you over trivial little things and am no longer going to contribute to this wiki. I'll just go back to the other wikis that I mentioned earlier on. Leaving this wiki won't make any difference in my life. I have better things to do than contribute to a wiki where I am unappreciated just because I'm not American. EnglishJoker (talk) 09:19, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't think sarcasm comes across well; the American English thing was a minor point. It also never occurred to you to name it "Legitimization 2" instead of "Legitimisation"? What I'm actually annoyed about are the pervasive minor mistakes you keep making which, individually, aren't a major problem but stack up given have frequently you make them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:09, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : If these are admittedly "minor points" then they need to be dealt with as such, not with a month long block which you aim to make permanent. Making an issue out of the fact that he used British English in the naming of an image file is completely ridiculous... I'm sure I do it all the time. It has no bearing whatsoever on the quality of the articles, so there should no suggestion that this is somehow incorrect. To be blunt there's no case for blocking at all here that I can see, just a few silly mistakes that have been blown out of proportion.--Ser Patrek (talk) 12:23, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Well in that case I guess the warning was conveyed, I'm lifting the block. Sorry, again; sarcasm - spelling differences were just one of several problems. Hard to crack down on sub-standard but good faith edits. Crud. I'll have to be more vigilant cleaning up the casual edits.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm still waiting for the block to be lifted, so I can re-upload that picture of Ramsay's decree that was deleted solely because of its spelling.EnglishJoker (talk) 13:40, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Done and done: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Legitimization_Letter_for_Ramsay.png Please be more careful. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :I still can't make edits. EnglishJoker (talk) 13:45, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Says you're unblocked. Maybe it takes a few minutes to kick in.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Stannis is dead Stannis is confirmed to have died. Accept it. It has already been stated by all relevant sources. This is your last warning.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Stannis is dead. Brienne killed him and the article text MUST mention it. ACCEPT IT.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:10, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Quotes http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Roose_Bolton?diff=215075&oldid=212005 Thank you for fixing this, and your understanding of the rationale.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Follow any houses? I've noticed your profile is blank ad the thought crossed my mind. You support any of the houses? - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 21:13, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Weeeeeeeeell, I'm not an obsessed fan or anything LOL but if I had to choose, I'd definitely say House Stark. They're definitely the main protagonists if the saga has them. Tyrion and Daenerys are good as well, but the Lannisters and Targaryens have too much bad blood in their history. The Starks epitomise honour and dignity. I'm with House Stark. EnglishJoker (talk) 15:48, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Robb Stark's death No. Robb wasn't "too distraught by his wife's death to react to Roose stabbing him" - he was in shock and stunned from being shot repeatedly with arrows. Frankly it was surprising that he even managed to stagger back to his feet or even stay conscious as long as he did. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Quotes You need to be more careful about direct Quote sections: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Tywin_Lannister?diff=231214&oldid=231212 You need to doublecheck them before you add them in.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:23, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Euron Greyjoy is not a "Usurper" http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Usurper?diff=230335&oldid=230334 NO. That is not what the word "Usurper" means. "Usurper" means claiming a specific title that isn't yours. Balon and Euron don't want the Iron Throne - they want to make a new title, carving out their own empire from the Seven Kingdoms.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:52, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Gethin Anthony http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Gethin_Anthony?diff=prev&oldid=230173 ...if you make unsourced claims like that, even in good faith, you're going to get a temp ban. I'm not going to bother with it now though but this is a warning. The one time I remember someone saying something like that was when Cogman joked about it in a text based interview...only to, at the end of the paragraph, explain that he was joking and they just plain forgot to include the peach. You need to be more attentive than that. At the very least you have to provide citations for comments like that, even if you read the article wrong. This is substandard work. Please do better.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:04, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Red Nose Day Musical ...I need you to provide citations for the "Production" section of the Game of Thrones: The Red Nose Day Musical#Production -- particularly the parts about George R.R. Martin's feelings on it. What? I thought it was just a charity aid parody song album thing -- what wasn't "released"? What approval didn't Martin give?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :The show ends with the musical being shut down by GRRM... this was clearly a gag/part of the sketch. There was no actual attempt to make a GoT musical, after all, anymore than Liam Neeson is currently starring in "Taken on Ice"! The bits about Emillia Clarke and Peter Dinklage spontaneously finding out about the musical and deciding to join in are likewise jokes. I'm not sure if the person who wrote that article didn't understand the humor behind the Red Nose Day sketch, or was trying to write the article from a humorous perspective. Xanderen (talk) 09:08, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Didn't understand from the tone he wrote it in...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Character summaries You have frequently been writing needlessly long opening section character summaries; on the character pages above the table of contents. They shouldn't grow into detailed summaries of 5 seasons worth of background. Please avoid this in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:15, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Look up Tywin Lannister and you'll see I'm not the only one. EnglishJoker (talk) 22:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Book 4 reference Again and again, users delete your edit to "Book of the Stranger" - "Petyr Baelish reveals his intentions to take Winterfell from the Boltons for Sansa with the Knights of the Vale, and you keep posting it. Where exactly in "Alayne II" chapter someone mentions the Boltons? No one. Did Littlefinger mention anything about recruiting the knights of the Vale for any military assignment? No. All Littlefinger says that he plans to marry "Alayne" to Harold Hardyng, but only after Robert dies, Cersei is done and Sansa’s safely widowed. Do you really think Littlefinger can accomplish that overnight? No, it will take years to take over the Vale, then Winterfell - and in the meantime, the Boltons may not hold Winterfell anymore. It would be foolish and dangerous for Littlefinger to have Robert killed so soon after Lysa's death, especially with the lords of the Vale watching him. Morever: is there any indication in the chapter who holds Winterfell at that time? No. It can take place before the Boltons came to Winterfell, while it was just an empty ruin, or after the battle of Winterfell is over - and its outcome is unknown, despite what's written in the bastard letter. So please stop make that edit. 15:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You are temporarily blocked this wiki - except for this talk page - for insulting other users for their edits. The time is based on your last block, which lasted for one month. Based on your past contributions you may present your case explain the reason for your outburst. BTW The opening paragraphs of articles are introductions to the subject of the article, thus they do include some "spoilers".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:33, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :I have only one reason for saying what I did, because another user did exactly the same about me when they could have used the same explanation that you're giving me right now about the introductions on articles. Based on my past contributions? My past contributions have been with NOTHING except the BEST intentions for this wiki, trying to keep it as consistent as possible, finding the best head quote for each character, fixing any errors I may find (yes, even using American English after TheDragonDemands had the cheek to refer to British English as incorrect) and adding as much useful information as possible for the users' benefit. You and all the other administrators know perfectly well my reasoning for trying to keep the intros as brief and spoiler-free as possible, and now that I insult a user WHO INSULTED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE for my good faith edit, you jump at the chance to block me for TWO WHOLE MONTHS????? I'm willing to bet that the user who insulted me got off scot-free. You can correct me if I'm wrong. :But all in all, I believe there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with the way this wiki is run. For me to be blocked when most of my edits have been beneficial to the wiki just because I insulted someone BACK? There's a HUGE difference between insulting and insulting back. If you didn't notice, then you obviously didn't do your homework. If you know I was referred to as an idiot first, then it can only be out of bias and racism that you blocked me so easily. Frankly, I think I'll ask this favour. If this is how the wiki is going to be run, please don't overturn my ban. I'd rather not continue this losing battle. If this is how my contributions to this wiki are going to be rewarded, I don't want any part of this any further. You might as well make my ban permanent. I couldn't care less, especially when there are other wikis out there (DCAU, Kingdom Hearts and Dragon Ball) that have AWARDED me for my contributions and even offered me a staff position. EnglishJoker (talk) 21:07, June 8, 2016 (UTC)